Limited access to financial services presents a problem for emerging markets which seek to empower its residents. For example, some markets may not have convenient access to banks or automatic teller machines (ATMs) for residents to manage their finances. One conventional method for accommodating such markets is the use of Micro ATMs which typically support branchless banking and may be located at various non-bank locations. However, certain types of merchants and value-added service (VAS) providers are not conventionally associated with these types of payment methods. For example, railways booking agencies, utility bill payment services, recurring bill payments, mobile top-up services, and the like, are not used in conjunction with conventional payment authorization systems, including those that are used with Micro-ATM services. Although Micro-ATM services can provide a convenient means for providing remote banking services to many that would otherwise not have access, conventional payment systems are proving inadequate in the modern economy.
Another problem to be solved relates to cumbersome authentication and payment processes. Conventional authentication and payment processes may involve the use of two or more systems with two or more message sets. A significant number of computing resources are required in conventional systems.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.